


The Blade Of A Solider

by PandoraGhost



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Drama, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Minor Character Death, Multi, Romance, Samurai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 09:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraGhost/pseuds/PandoraGhost
Summary: If I could back in time I would. Nobody deserved to go through this, not even him.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The Blade Of A Solider

"Tooru! Tooru wake up!"  
Someone yelled from afar, I couldn't tell who it was since the only thing I could focus on was the aching head pains I was having.  
"Wake up already!"  
I started to feel myself be shaked back and forth over and over again. My eyes slowly opened as the sunlight blinded them soon after.  
"What happened. Where am I?"  
I asked finally, gaining my vision back, finally seeing a male with pink hair sitting in front of me. What was his name? I knew his name but what was it? Aki. Ki-  
"Makki?"  
I asked tilting my head to the side a bit as I rubbed my head.  
"Yeah. You've been asleep for a while now. Are you okay?"  
Makki asked, looking at me as he waved his hand in front of my face to catch my attention.  
"You're really zoning out there buddy. You're starting to worry me"  
I didn't understand what he meant. I only remember taking a nap. Why would he worry so much because I took a nap?  
"Where's…"  
I couldn't remember his name. Why couldn't I remember his name? My husband, why couldn't I remember?  
"Iwaizumi? He went back to the palace to get a doctor for you. You really scared the shit out of him."  
Makki stated sitting down next to me, I knew he was slowly picking up that something was wrong.  
"You fell off your horse on the way back to the palace. I suggest you get yourself together sir, the queen wants us once more"  
Makki warned, laying his head back onto the tree. We sat there in silence until we both sat up hearing the sound of footprints behind us.  
"Is he awake yet? It's freaking Iwaizumi ou-"  
He locked eyes with me, only to let out a sigh of relief.  
"When did he wake up?"  
Mattsun asked, tossing a bag of water, I caught it without any issues.  
"He woke up a few minutes ago. He couldn't remember my name"  
Makii shook his head, catching the other bag of water Mattsun tossed.  
"Did he hit his head too hard?"  
Mattsun asked sitting down to finally rest his legs from walking so much. I took quick glances around the area we were in as they talked about god knows what.  
"No no. I'm 100% sure that the reason we got called was because NK are on an expedition right now"  
Makki argued, taking a sip of the water he had.  
"No. Why would they call us when Queen Alisa could just call NK back for that emergency."  
Mattsun argued back, rolling his eyes at the smaller boy.  
"You're both wrong. now hurry up and help me toor-"  
Iwaizumi stood there in shock to see that his husband was up and completely fine.  
"When did he wake up?"  
Iwaizumi asked quickly, dropping down to make sure his loved one wasn't injured.  
"Iwaizumi I don't think it's good for you to shake him, he hit his head pretty hard-"  
Mattsun was cut off once again.  
"Don't fucking scare me like that kawa. You told me you were fine and the next second you fall off your damn horse"  
Iwaizumi scolded Oikawa, looking him in the eyes to show that he was serious.  
"I don't even remember falling off a horse, what are you guys talking about."  
I still wanted an answer but everytime I asked the subject would just change. It annoyed me more than you think. I gave up and just stood up in hopes to stretch my body out. I felt dizzy standing up but didn't want to sit down, they'd known something was wrong if I did.  
"Now that Oikawa is up and running we should head out. We wouldn't want to be late"  
Iwaizumi stated getting back on his horse. The other two did the same soon after and I tried my best to follow without falling on my side.  
"Are you okay?"  
Makki asked, grabbing onto the horse's lead as he tried to get on a steady pace.  
"Yeah I'm fine. Just a bit dizzy that's all"  
I replied motioning to follow Iwaizumi who began leading the way. The ride was quiet as we went down a path in a line, the sound of wind and birds were music to my ears. It was so relaxing and I'm sure the others noticed too.  
"Yahaba and Kyoutani mentioned that they were going to be there a few minutes after us. Apparently Kyoutani had to take a quick trip to the health room."  
Iwaizumi said as he led the group into a forest that had trees covered in white snow.  
"Wasn't the tree's just green back there?"  
Mattsun asked, looking at the icicles that hang from branches.  
"This side to gets to spring after us, winter is just now leaving"  
I said only growing a bit cold due to the weather.

A few hours passed by and the sun slowly began heading for bed, only making me and the others colder. As we approached a huge gate, Iwaizumi quickly got off his horse.  
"I'll come with you Oikawa. Just in case this is some type of trap or something. You two stay here"  
My second in command said staring at the others who were still on their horses. I got off of mine and stretched my arms out, quickly making my way over to Iwaizumi. I pulled out a scroll from my bag and handed it to one of the guards who were doing her nighttime chores.  
"Ah you're finally here. Hurry inside. Everyone is waiting for you."  
She said handing me back the scroll.  
"Everyone? I thought it was just us"  
I quickly turned around to ask her again, but she was gone. I sighed, shrugging it off.   
"Alright let's head inside."  
I said as I motioned for my group to move forward. Iwaizumi quickly hopped onto his horse and I did the same, leading the way once more. We passed a lot of buildings on the way to the huge palace, shops, houses filled with family, the culture of this kingdom was beautiful. Lanterns lit up the walk way down the road and more floated around in the air, painted in red with black flowers all over each one.   
"Woah…"  
I heard Makki say from the corner of my ear, he seemed amazed about all of the floating lights in the sky but I couldn't blame him, we all were. I hopped off my horse and handed the lead to Iwaizumi, watching as the others got off of their horses, then Iwaizumi did the same. I watched as Makki and Mattsun walked up to the huge pond in front of us, trying to get a better look at the lanterns. It was funny because they were trying to grab the same lantern only causing Makki to fall forward. Mattsun quickly grabbed Makki by his hand and pulled him up before he could get soaked.  
"You two need to stop messing around. This is important"  
Iwaizumi recalled walking up a huge flight of stairs. I looked at Makki and Mattsun and just smiled, they knew what I was thinking but decided to just keep walking forward, not wanting to talk about what had just happened. 

We finally made it into the main throne room, seeing the queen herself and her younger brother who had just become a Royal prince.  
"Ah! Finally you've arrived. I was going to send my personal guards after you guys"  
The queen said sitting up from her chair, motioning to the group who stood next to us.  
"Wait wait. Why is NK here? If they aren't busy why call us too?"  
I asked looking over at a man with black hair.  
"I was about to ask the same thing. What are they doing here?"  
The man asked. Queen Alisa rose her hand as a sign to be quiet and cleared her throat.  
"Because this job needed more than just my personal team. Seijoh was the closest to us that weren't at war at the moment."  
She put her hands together and sighed, her face changed from a happy one to a worried one within seconds.  
"During our last war one of my men accidentally killed Lord Suguru's dear lover. Yesterday I received a letter from him declaring to have my dear brother dead by next week's full moon"  
She said pointing at Prince Lev. Lev locked eyes with a smaller boy from NK, a wave of reassurance washed passed his eyes.   
"You want us to make sure suguru doesn't kill Lev correct?"  
Yaku interrupted, raising his hand a bit.  
"Of course. And the people of my kingdom as well."


End file.
